tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
What if TP
Premise For Halloween 2013, we introduced 4 dystopian worlds (and 1 bonus world), each ruled by a different faction. Befitting a Halloween TP, things on these worlds are a little bit darker, with the Bots and Joes a little more oppressive, and the Cons and Cobras unrestrained by the actions of heroes. Unlike the Shattered Glass universe, these universes are NOT a mirror -- players will play their same characters, just shaped by different circumstances. As such, aside from a few TP characters, most people won't need separate logins for their What If? characters (although they are available if you like) - simply bring your regular characters over to the What If? worlds and start roleplaying! Scenes *For Bot World, the con groups led by Starscream and Shockwave decide to work together to try and take out Prime. Without Prime, they reason, the Autobots will fall apart, having been weakened by millenia of peace. *For Con world, the survivors of the Ark Massacre have formulated a desperate plot: Get to the Space Bridge in Polyhex, make a jump somewhere, and destroy the Bridge terminal on the other side. They've lost hope for Cybertron, but if they can find a safer world, there may be hope for a fresh start. *For Cobra world, a group of hardy folk, a militia comprised of ex-soldiers from the various conquered countries, assemble (in Canada maybe?). They've been planning for months, with secret meetings and coded messages. Now, they make their move. The target: Cobra Commander. The freedom fighters aim to cut the head off the snake. Hopefully, the snake doesn't turn out to be a hydra. *As for what happens in the Joe world, a hodge podge group made up 'malcontents' plans a demonstration against they see as the totalitarion authority of the Joes. Things go from bad to worse as the event turns into a mass riot that threatens to destabilize the US, and maybe the whole world. OOC What If Worlds Alt-Junkion universe BOT WORLD At a pivotal point in Cybertron's history, the young Optimus Prime manages to defeat the Decepticon Leader Megatron in single combat. Without a strong leader to unify them, the remaining Decepticons quickly turn on each other, breaking into small warring bands. Now, only Polyhex remains as a bastion for the Decepticons. Cybertron is relatively peaceful, and due to Autobot explorations, the planet is once again rich with Energon. CON WORLD The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ends in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Megatron reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. Deadite universe JOE WORLD After the conclusion of the Second World War, General Robert Savage speaks to the newly formed United Nations, and stresses the importance of not only a world diplomatic force, but a policing force. The General is placed in command of the UN's security forces, which are named G.I. Joes by the people. Under the Joes, peace is maintained and strengthened, and even though there are still seeds of discontent, the Joes faithfully and honorably defend the principles of peace and justice. COBRA WORLD The United States was greatly divided during the Vietnam War. During this time, a young man sees his chance. Ten years after the war's ending, the paramilitary organization known as 'Cobra' seizes control of the government, having covertly established strongholds in every part of the country. The Cobra Commander now controls much of the Americas, having forged a strong alliance with the USSR. The remaining US patriots seek a way to reclaim their home. Quintesson World The Quintesson World universe is one in which A3's revolution failed, and the Quintessons still control Cybertron. Witwicky World The Witwickys are your average family from Oregon. Patriarch William "Sparkplug" Witwicky and son Spike Witwicky witnessed world history when their oil rig was attacked by the Decepticons. Sparkplug briefly thought about volunteering to help the Autobots, but the fear of losing another family member a mere three years after losing his wife led him to let someone else handle the new alien visitors. Category:Current TPs Logs Decepticon World Logs 4+ million years ago * 4+ million years ago - The Autobots Fall to the Decepticons - Optimus Prime leads the Autobots on a daring energy expedition to Earth, but the Autobot leader's gamble goes horribly wrong - and plunges the Autobots into a 4-million period of hiding. 1986 *1986 - The All Too Brief Reign of Rodimus Prime: For a brief, but significant moment, the Autobot Matrix of Leadership returns to the Autobots as Hot Rod uses it to destroy Unicron. However, Megatron ensures that this brief moment of triumph is squashed quickly. 2013 * October - "A Chance Encounter" - A young Decepticon scientist travels to Cybertron, shaken by what he has seen on Earth. He hopes to find peace on the metal world, but a chance encounter with a small Autobot leads to his entire world view being altered. * October - "The Second Meeting" - Bumblebee and Jetfire meet again. The young Decepticon asks to learn more of Optimus Prime, and gives Bumblebee an idea on how to save the remaining Autobots. * October - "The Gift of Trust" - Jetfire and Bumblebee meet for the third time, and Jetfire asks Bumblebee for something he can give to Megatron to curry favor with the Decepticon Leader. * October - "A Difficult Decision" - Jetfire is brought to a meeting with the leaders of the Autobots. There he outlines the plan he and Bumblebee have come up with. Gradually, the group comes to a sobering realization; someone must die to ensure the future of the Autobots. * October - "A Hero's Sacrifice" - Jetfire and Ultra Magnus carry out their desperate plan. * 2013 November - "A Final Run Through" - Bumblebee, Jetfire, and a skeptical Springer meet to go over the final plans of a daring raid that will do nothing less but provide either a fighting chance against their Decepticon oppressors, or give the remaining Autobots a permanent resting place. * 2013 November - "Escape to Nebulos" - Megatron and Shockwave attempt to stop the Autobots once and for all as Bumblebee and Springer lead a wounded, ragtag bunch to the Space Bridge. Witwicky What If? Universe *September 1984 - What If...Sparkplug said "No"? : Sparkplug makes a quick decision to not help the Autobots after getting rescued by the Autobots. Sparkplug stands by the decision, but his decision has lifetime implications for Spike. See Also * Universal stream Category:2013 Category:TPs